User talk:Total drama wipeout
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tweaking Umineko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Total drama wipeout page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hanyuu502023 (Talk) 07:10, September 7, 2011 Hey i have a quick question for you if you wouldnt mind me asking. Did you hear about this project through our youtube page? If not then could you say how you found out about this project? BTW I am just asking this because I want to find out where publicity is helping the project. Nerknerk 19:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) at http://umineko.jbcs.info/ . :) :) So do you know any japanese at all? -Hanyuu 15:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Heh. You may have yourself a positon. I don't need you to know any written japanese. If you can understand verbal, and know what it basically means, that's all we need to match stuff up in the script. If you want to become a part of the team, first download the voices: http://deadfrog.us/entry.html?id=18675 http://deadfrog.us/redirect?url=http://www.mediafire.com/?qrhs73hbjne1808 All we need to do is to match up the file name of the spoken japanese to the english text name. For example if the file name is 0123456789.ogg you have to open it, listen, then be able to tell me that this would be (for example) "Oh Hello Rosa Obaa-San" in the script. So you arent "translating" anything. You're matching up lines. If you have any questions, or if your are still sure that you want to attempt a go at this (before you make your final decision), contact Eve. Saq78642 23:27, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The Saq's comment above this one should exlplain the reason why I wanted to find out how well your japanese is. -Hanyuu 00:58, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not asking you to edit the script. That's eve's and anon's job. I'm asking you to communicate with them, on where they should line it up. (BTW You're starting point will be ep 4 tea party, and ep 4 ???? as those are what we need the most,) Saq78642 03:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright, so forget what I said earlier, I wasn't fully informed on the situation. Orion is planning on placing the lines you find in the script, so just keep on doing what your doing. Sorry if I over complicated things. EveOfRapture 20:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll compare files with you thru chat at 8 pm ur time, is that okay? Btw, we just added a new member, User:Crystaldoll will now be our primary beta tester. -Hanyuu 11:15, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to thank you for doing the voices of Umineko. For me (and I guess for a lot of people) the voices are a great improvement in the game, so I am glad you are making the effort of doing them. Thanks a lot to you and all the other members of the team. Nice job! idk, for some reason i can see you and all your comments and can type but i cant enter. -Hanyuu 19:13, October 21, 2011 (UTC) It happened to me for every browser I used. -Hanyuu 19:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, this is for all staff members. We need to have a group meeting on Tuesday November 8. They will be held at 2pm EST and 9pm EST. It is imperative that everyone show up. Please attend whichever meeting is more comfortable for your time zone. If you can’t make it, let me know. If you come across this after the meetings, then message me for the details. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you have any comments or concerns.Saq78642 05:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) yo, i got some news for ya. -Hanyuu 02:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Total drama wipeout. Thank you for working in this project. By the way, are you from Georgia, USA or Georgia in the Caucasus? Haha, I guess I'm just curious. Thanks again. Pfp 14:16, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Georgia in the Caucasus. :) Total drama wipeout 14:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) heres the files you requested http://www.megaupload.com/?d=811I8ST0 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=7T36N8WR -Hanyuu 04:41, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Saq wanted me to teach you how to resize, so I'll fill you on my methods of doing it fast and effortlessly. There isn't a way to do this "vectorically" because the original sprites are already rasterized, so you need to work with the original resolution sprites. Photoshop Actions First, let me teach you how to use Photoshop "Actions." Actions let you record your process, and apply them automatically without having to do the same thing over and over again. For example, I make a new Action, and I press record. I open one sprite, resize it accordingly, save it, and close it. When that's done, I stop the Action recording. Next time I open a different sprite, instead of doing the resizing process all over again, I go to the Action that I just made, press play, and it does it for me automatically. This is extremely helpful when resizing multiple images. To do this in batches, go to File>Automate>Batch. Select the Action you made in the Action drop-down menu. Then choose the Source folder (the folder with all the images you want to resize) and click OK. Photoshop will begin automatically resizing every image located in the source folder. http://best-photoshop-tutorials.blogspot.com/2008/09/how-to-use-photoshop-actions-tutorial.html Note: I recommend copying the folder with the original res sprites and working on those, instead of the original files so you don't accidentally edit the originals. ''' Photoshop Actions are located in the same window as the Layers, Channels, etc. If you can't find them, just go to Window>Actions '''How to Resize the In-game Sprites In order to resize the in-game sprites properly, you need to find the tallest sprite. In this case, it's Ronove. Technically, the goats are the tallest, but if we used those sprites to resize the others, everyone would be really short. Note: These instructions are if you've downloaded the original sprites from the deadfrog torrent website and are not using our set. ' 1. Open any Ronove in-game sprite. 2. Go to Image>Image Size. Change the height to 480 pixels. Do NOT press OK. Instead, under Document size, change the Height to Percent. This should give you a number, and you will use this number to resize all the other sprites, so write it down. 3. Close the Ronove sprite. 4. Open any other in-game sprite 5. Begin a new Photoshop Action, and press record. 6. Open Image>Image Size. Under Pixel Dimensions, change it to Percent, and copy the number we got from Ronove, and press OK. 7. Open Image>Canvas Size. Change it from Inches to Pixels. Make the height 480, and in the Anchor make sure the very bottom center square is chosen. Press OK. 7. Save it, and close it, and stop the Action recording. 8. Go to File>Automate>Batch, choose the Action we just made and choose the source folder with the sprites. Press OK, and it will begin resizing them. If all your sprites are in seperate folders, make sure to check off in the box that says Include All Subfolders. '''Note: When you save them, make sure you save them as PNGs. ' '''Note: Whenever making your Photoshop Action, it MUST end with you saving AND closing it. If you end the recording without closing the image, Photoshop won't know to close the image after it's resized, and it will end up opening hundreds of images at once, which will most likely freeze your computer. Resizing system sprites is a little trickier and more involved. They are easier to resize, but all the widths are different. I will use Beatrice for example. In order to resize them, you need to first crop out the extra space. To do this: 1. Open Photoshop, and begin a new Photoshop Action, and begin recording. 2. Open one system sprite. Go to Image>Trim.. 3. Based On should have Transparent Pixels chosen. Under Trim Away, make sure they are all checked EXCEPT Top. Press OK. 4. Save, and close. Stop your Action recording. 5. Go to File>Automate>Batch.. etc. To resize them afterwards: 1. Have both your PC sprites and PS3 sprites opened in seperate folders. 2. Look at Beatrice's PC sprite's width. Divide it by two. 3. Open one of the Beatrice resized and cropped PS3 system sprites in Photoshop. 4. Go to Image>Canvas Size. Change the width to the divided number you got earlier from the PC sprite. The Anchor should be set to default, which is the center square. Press OK. 5. Make sure the newly size PS3 sprite is the same height and width as the PC sprite. You can make Actions for this process, but you'd have to keep changing it because not all the characters have the same width. What I did was seperate each character's system sprites into their own folders, and would make and modify the Actions for each character (by double-clicking the Action and changing it). Afterward, I would seperate them back into what folders they would be in by using the cha_tati folder as a reference. Liberatedliberator 23:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, which step are you at exactly? Is it where I say to open Canvas and change it to 480? Which sprite are you trying to resize? If you've already resized all the sprites to the percent you got from Ronove, there shouldn't be any cropping. Liberatedliberator 07:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey tdw, heres the files u requested. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=1BKBE39M http://www.megaupload.com/?d=IZPP0EAD -Hanyuu 22:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Tdw, I won't be online for a while. I need you to confirm for me that zetsu has finished editing all the voices of the tea parties and ???? And that they work. Once that is done, can u teach him how to use nsaout and tell him to do that to the ps3ification arcs. Tell him to look in the system folder for the textbox. After that he should use the message I posted on his wall. I hope that both of you will be able to work together and help me out in this situation. {C -Hanyuu 03:17, November 23, 2011 (UTC) The computers at my school wont allow the chat to work. I will try to log on in thru my phone later today. So did zetsu put the textbox in or did he finish all the voices so far? -Hanyuu 14:43, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll look at it when i get home -Hanyuu 18:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) its nsaarc, not nsa make. -Hanyuu 22:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry sbout that. The chat won't work for me. After two browsers and three different computers, I got nothing at all. The EP4 up to the opening song bothers me for the !dXXX to delay XXX. I don't know how to change them. Do you know how? And for the missing lines for the EP4 up to the opening song and EP4 Tea party, what should I do? Zetsubouism 12:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC) A part of the EP4 up to the opening song was not translated by Witch Hunt or it was just missing in my script. Something that Ange said is missing. The !dXXX is used for delaying the text. In our script, we have used delay XXX which also delays the text instead of !dXXX. I don't know the equivalent of !dXXX to delay XXX. In the script, I have seen !d900 equal to delay 2000 or delay 1500 or delay 1000 so I am really confused with this. Sorry if I can't explain this correctly. And also the chat won't still work. Zetsubouism 12:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) The part after Ange said ......is a very wonderful miracle..." there is line that is not translated if you look at the Japanese or maybe it was only missing in my script and it could have not been your fault Zetsubouism 12:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) The Ep3 is working fine. The EP4 and the rest of EP2 need the new arc.nsa. I can make the arc.nsa but I don't think I have all the voice files, Zetsubouism 13:15, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Ya for sure I can whip up a script to add space above the sprites; unfortunately alpha masking is a bit more involved, I have a script that will save two pics, one with a white background and one with a black background, you can then use bw2aconv from the nscr-sdk to convert actually created the alphamasked sprites. Bw2aconv has some issues to though, if theres any space that doesn't have content it will cut it off during the conversion meaning that all those sprites you just made 1080 pixels tall are now as tall as they were before. One solution to this is to add one white pixel in the top left corner, it'll see it as content and your sprites after conversion will be 1080 tall. So basically it's a 4 step process, 1 photoshop script(to make them 1080 tall), batch or manual renaming(to fit the bw2aconv requirements), running bw2aconv and another photoshop script to remove that white pixel. I can send you the two photoshop actions but there rest can't really be automated without a macro...and you'd have to make that yourself. EveOfRapture 00:54, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Its called nsaarc. If u are using nscmake, u are screwing up. First make sure that bmp or voice is in a folder containing nothing besides for either bmp or voice. then start nsaarc. A popup window will open and you have to navigate to where the folder containing bmp or voice is and click the folder, dont open it further and click bmp or voice itself. then press ok. Now it will give you a place to save, choose our patch folder as your save location and name it arc whatever number it is.nsa -Hanyuu 18:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) heres arc 4 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=2YRVBJRZ http://www.megaupload.com/?d=8WMEKHWV -Hanyuu 11:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean on hiatus? That EP4 Tea party is very long and I am almost finish with it. I can upload it today after I combine it with Eve's current script. By the way, that !s0 thing is still a problem. Zetsubouism 02:39, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ya no problem, I'll type up a tutorial and add it to the internal tutorials page; just give me half an hour or so... EveOfRapture Okay, try it like this dwave 0, "voice\99\frefa2001.ogg":`"No wa-y, Hina's boyfriend's so a~wesome!!" `/ Tell me if it still does not work. Upload it when you are finish so I can check. Zetsubouism 14:25, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Let me see the script. Zetsubouism 11:00, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, for some notes REMEMBER Battler "voice\10\10100001.ogg" is but_1e1 To insert to lines refer to Internal Tutorials For other examples dwave 0, but_1e1:`"Whoa...`@:dwave 0, but_1e2:` Things sure move with the times...`@:dwave 0, but_1e3:` I can't believe we'll be able to make the trip in just twenty minutes..."`\ (you can remove the colons :) Battler "voice\10\10100010.ogg" is but_1e10 Battler "voice\10\10100112.ogg" is but_1e112 Battler "voice\10\10100701_b.ogg" is but_1e701_b Battler "voice\10\10101489.ogg" is but_1e1489 to insert something like "voice\99\awase0003.ogg" dwave 0, "voice\99\awase0003.ogg":`"""Wahahahahaha!!!"""`\ !wXXX is wait XXX:dwave 0, name_XeXXX` !dXXX is delay XXX:dwave 0, name_XeXXX` !s0 is dwave 0, name_XeXXX:!s0` I think that is it. Zetsubouism 13:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC) About your problem, I am not finished with making the stralias. The game crashes because of it. Upload your latest script so I can make the missing stralias. Btw, I figured out how to fix the !s0 problem I had earlier. Zetsubouism 10:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Heres my arc files for 1080p. arc1: part1:http://www.megaupload.com/?d=MST1SYHM part2:http://www.sendspace.com/file/n3sfuq arc3 part1:http://www.megaupload.com/?d=STWKC4QQ part2:http://www.megaupload.com/?d=ALP817LK part3:http://www.megaupload.com/?d=EFF70MEQ -Hanyuu 11:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) So pressing f does nothing huh? Opne ons.cfg in notepad and write window-width=600 -Hanyuu 11:52, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so thats the extent of our patch so far. I'll have zetsu look at a few things and we might be able to fix it. -Hanyuu 15:16, December 8, 2011 (UTC) That's fine tdw. Just make sure that in the end, all the voices will work without problem. -Hanyuu 18:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Go for all of episode 2 and resume the voices until we get chiru. If we ever need to get to ep3 voices, we can add the stralias for that later. Zetsu should probably remain doing HD since that has been lagging behind and I really think that we can finish it before chiru starts. -Hanyuu 21:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) http://www.sendspace.com/file/b3v17m -Hanyuu 20:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) No complains on the script just some minor easy to fix mistakes. I can correct those when you are finish on that chapter. Zetsubouism 13:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Any progress in voices today? -Hanyuu 18:57, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Tdw, u messed up. Look at school festival ep 2. Jessica saying "well, ok". wrong voice. -Hanyuu 22:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) TDW, try this. When you're making the stralias for example Beatrice's stralias, copy-paste the Episode 3 stralias and change the 3 in the bea_3e1 to bea_2e1 and change the voice file name "30700001.ogg" to "20700001.ogg". The voice files in EP3 are over a thousand so it is much easier this way. If you are already doing this, then forgot what I said. Zetsubouism 02:52, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Legit, calling urself cute is mad gay tdw Saq78642 04:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Ive updated your script. You can use it now. -Hanyuu 04:42, December 17, 2011 (UTC) "Beato certainly cannot win.`@dwave 0, "voice\99\awase0032.ogg":` And a miracle certainly will not occur." Why are these lines coming up unvoiced? -Hanyuu 23:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) If you need help, just say so. Which chapter do you need help? I can help after I finish the system and if my chat starts working again. Zetsubouism 09:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, good luck then. You have three chapters left and deadline is December 31(I think). So tell me if you want me to do a chapter for you. And Merry Christmas too. Zetsubouism 09:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Since they are not here yet, I will check. What line is the problem? Zetsubouism 16:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Give me the line before the missing ones. I will check with the original script. Zetsubouism 16:29, December 28, 2011 (UTC) TDW, the chat won't work for both my computers now. I will continue looking for the missing lines. Zetsubouism 18:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I found it `"...That's right.`@` Since we are in a position to doubt her, she should have brought a lawyer or an expert,`@` and thrust some completely undeniable proof before us.`@` If she could."`\ This should be dwave 0, eva_2e139`"...That's right.`@dwave 0, eva_2e140` Since we are in a position to doubt her, she should have brought a lawyer or an expert,`@dwave 0, eva_2e141` and thrust some completely undeniable proof before us.`@dwave 0, eva_2e142` If she could."`\ If anything like this comes up again, let me know. Zetsubouism 19:02, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Time to set things straight. TDW, if you don't want to keep updating the script. QC EP2 prologue up to Chapter Wonderful Utopia, EP3 up to opening song, EP4 up to opening song, EP4 tea party and EP4 ??? which are my works. Looks like I did not checked those properly. Zetsubouism 10:21, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Here are the link's for the fanfics :-) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5658782/1/The_Power_of_Fate http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6801339/1/The_Power_of_Love (Sequel) Please leave a review! MousE0910 14:44, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Thanks for reading the fic! I'm glad you liked it :-) It might be too cruel. I just wanted to somehow continue the story but make Rika really, really evil and sadistic. The rest of the plot made its way from there :-P I agree that it would be out of character for Chie, under normal circumstances. But now, every single kid in her school got killed right in front of her and she was unable to do anything. The idea is that something just broke inside her and she's now a bit crazy with huge thirst for revenge. Why do you say the theory is false? I don't remember the details, I read the VNs and watched the anime who knows how many years ago and I can't remember it clearly. Even if it is false, I don't think it has too much impact on the story, or does it? I know that Hanyuu will endure much and she didn't ever give up, only pretended to do so. She helped Satoko escape as an act of defiance. She would stand up to Rika and never give up but the way I see it, Hanyuu has feelings for Rika and because of those feelings, she eventually accepts what is happening because she doesn't want to hurt Rika (even if she's evil). Well, if you read the sequel you'll see how I worked out the Rika-Bern relation :-P I built the sequel only on the first two episodes of Umineko so even people who didn't play Chiru can easily understand it. And I made a lot of stuff up to fit into the story :-D A bit of warning though. The sequel is even more violent than the first fic. My reasoning went something like this: "Umineko is more violent than Higurashi, so I should to make the sequel more violent than the first fic as well." I think I went a bit over the top though -_-' I'm glad you think the VN version would be better. I'd really like to make it one day but as I said, there's a problem with graphical files. What do you think? Will I be able to use the PS2 version sprites for the fic, possibly with your editing, as you suggested? (If that's OK with you.) Whoah O_O Long. Sorry for the rant. MousE0910 21:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Here is the link for the BGI tools. Right now tlwiki is down, but maybe later or tomorrow they can fix the problem and be online again. Kisetsu 17:04, January 12, 2012 (UTC) http://learnjapanesepod.com/kana-invaders/ Total drama wipeout 14:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC) http://www.box.net/shared/ljh7gxrquv Zetsubouism 12:01, January 18, 2012 (UTC) The chat broke again. Just put a message on my talk page if you need anything. Zetsubouism 19:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright, this is for all staff members. We need to have a group meeting on Sunday January 22. It will be held at 10pm EST. It is imperative that everyone show up. If you can’t make it, let me know. If you come across this after the meetings, then message me for the details. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you have any comments or concerns. -Hanyuu 20:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) (I am sorry Only members can see this link....)If I can't give you the direct download link thru chat, then take this torrent. -Hanyuu 03:25, January 25, 2012 (UTC) If you need to give the ddl link to anyone (I am sorry only members can have this link (This doesnt go for Tdw this is for those that are reading Tdw talk page) -Hanyuu 04:54, January 25, 2012 (UTC) If Hanyuu or Saq agrees then, ok. My chat is broken again and I can't use the talk pages to explain the details. Just download the PS3ification's arc.nsa's from their site since I'm using their arc.nsa's for the 1080p. And you will also need my arc6.nsa that was once in your request folder in the dropbox. Tell me if you're finished with the downloading so we can get started. Btw, some nice renovation we got here. Zetsubouism 07:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) PM Hoomzielicious TheTool Jamila Hainiryuun Ieasomuuru Jieda Chastity Belt Perma-Virgin Ammi's AuAuAurora Betiah del Hombres: https://rapidshare.com/files/2037365108/arc4.nsa also take these https://rapidshare.com/files/1427356354/arc4.nsa https://rapidshare.com/files/4047786266/arc3.nsa and https://rapidshare.com/files/861362810/arc3.nsa Hanyuu 06:18, February 1, 2012 (UTC)